the older i get
by yumi the princess of darkness
Summary: what kind of bravery does anolder Ulrich have? find out! D YxU musicial oneshot!


**This is a UxY musicial oneshot!**

Ps: this takes place in the future….

_**THE OLDER I GET**_

My name is Ulrich Stern I work in the mall and it had just hit 12:00

"Lunch time!" I said walking up to my friend who worked at the food shop.

"Your usual Ulrich?" The boy with the weird hair style asked.

"Yep." I replied to my friend, Odd.

He handed me my sandwich and I walked over to the fountain and sat at the edge and ate my sandwich.

20 minutes later….

I had finished my sandwich when I noticed a big crowd around the bench near the goth clothing place.

I walked over there

One of the employees was playing her guitar

She had just finished a song

Odd walked up…

"Don't waste your break watching this girl…." He said grouchy.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Cause this girl is very mean to me!" Odd said pouting.

"Sorry Odd but, you just got that dorky look that people just want to mess with…"I told him chuckling.

"Haha very funny!" He said walking away.

She started playing another song

I recognized this one

After a minute of her playing I realized there were no lyrics

She looked a me and smiled

I blushed

She gently motioned to a piece of paper…..

It was the lyrics….

'_Does she want me to sing?' _I thought to myself.

She motioned again…..

I walked up every one now looking at me…

I grabbed the paper….

And…..

~The walls between

You and I

Always pushing us apart nothing left but scars fight after fight

The space between

Our calm and rage

Started growing shorter disappearing slowly day after day

I was sitting there waiting in my room for you

you were waiting for me too

And it makes me wonder~

Is at beside her

~the older I get

Will I get over it

Its been way to long for the times we missed

I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think

The older get

maybe I'll get over it

Its been way to long for the times we missed

I cant believe it still hurts like this~

I looked at her and smiled

~the time between

Those cutting words

Built up our defenses never made no sense just made me hurt

Do you believe

That time heals all wounds

it started getting better but its easy not to fight when I'm not with you

I was sitting there waiting in my room for you

you were waiting for me too

And it makes me wonder

the older I get

Will I get over it

Its been way to long for the times we missed

I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think

The older get

maybe I'll get over it

Its been way to long for the times we missed

I cant believe it still hurts like this

What was I waiting for

I should have taken less and given you more

I should have weathered the storm

I need to say so bad

What were you waiting for

This could have been the be the ever had~

I looked ather she looked really beautiful playing…

~the older I get

Will I get over it

Its been way to long for the times we missed

I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think

The older get

maybe I'll get over it

Its been way to long for the times we missed

I cant believe it still hurts like this

Hurts like this

Hurts like this

I'm just getting older

I'm not getting over you I'm trying to

I wish it didn't hurt like this

Its been way to long for the times we missed

I cant believe it still hurts like this~

She ended the song

20 minutes later after everyone left…..

"Hi! Thank you for singing that with me that was a lot of fun!" She said to me.

"Oh I'm off the clock now hold on ." She said running into the bathroom of the store.

She came back with all of her make up washed off

"Sorry, we have to were the makeup for the store..": she said giggling.

I smiled at her

"You have an amazing voice." she complemented me.

"thank you." I told her.

"I have to go sorry I'll talk to you later then! Bye!" She said starting to walk off.

I grabbed her wrist….

Spun her around….

And kissed her….

"I love you ….Yumi" I told the girl.

"U-U-Ulrich its you…." Yumi stuttered.

I held her in my arms

"I-I-I love you too Ulrich…"She replied.

**And the page blacks out!! =D hope you enjoyed!!!!**

**Ytpod~**


End file.
